The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrid and referred to by the name ‘KLENE04146’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new upright and freely branching Nemesia cultivars with attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Nemesia originated from an open-pollination of the Nemesia hybrid cultivar Ravello, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified Nemesia hybrid selection during the summer of 2002. The cultivar KLENE04146 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.